ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mog Bonanza 2009
It appears the timer is incorrect on the main page for the time until the numbers are announced. Unless I'm mistaken, its off by 12 hours. Gusru 20:29, 11 June 2009 (UTC) *They fixed it. --03:30, 14 June 2009 (UTC) **The time is still off, it should read (PDT) not (PST). http://www.playonline.com/ff11us/guide/mogbon/index.html Golddess 15:25, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Suddenly I want to win the Rank 2 and 3 more than rank one... My choice of Relic armor.... oh wow... --Ravenbe 15:46, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I know this is a bit over the top but if you do the math Rank 1 (statistically speaking) is still worth 100,000,000 gil. Say 100,000 Characters participate at 10 marbles each. (100,000 x 20,000 = 2,000,000,000 gil) 2 billion * .5 (50%) is 1 billion. With the odds of winning at 1 in 100,000 there will be approximately 10 winners. 1 billion divided by 10 is of course 100,000,000. So... The rank one prize is still ZOMFG!!!!!!SRSLY!?!? *clears throat* That is all. Katatonic 20:58, 27 March 2009 (UTC) *Actually, I'm disappointed that there isn't a Mog Coupon for a Abjuration of your choice (Adaman Hauberk cough cough)...maybe send that idea to the developers for next year? --Ctownwoody 15:23, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Has anyone confirmed the location of 2009's Bonanza Moogles? I've checked all four listed areas and coordinates and have not seen any Bonanza related NPCs. --Exertim 23:47, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :The Moogles won't appear until the event starts in two months.-- 02:10, 28 March 2009 (UTC) *Too bad there's only one Absolute Virtue item for Rank 1. Shentok 02:44, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Rank 5 Rewards I can't help but notice a certain theme with the Rank 5 rewards including the mysterious new statues of the three land gods. These are all items used to enter special BCNMs in the game, so with the three new statues.. does this mean instanced fights of Behemoth, Fafnir, and Adamantoise? --Ravenbe 15:53, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :No, they are just Mog House Furnishings. -- 15:56, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :No such items exists in the DAT files yet. It's readily apparent that the linked images are scaled models combined with a base using VRS; I agree that furnishings are probable, but there is zero proof either way. --Stromgarde 23:06, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::The information about the furnishings comes from the dev team blog: http://blog.square-enix.com/ff11/2009/03/post_315.html-- 02:10, 28 March 2009 (UTC) It doesn't make sense for mules that may be participating, especially ones that will not be leveling, to get Miratete's Memoirs or top-level BCNM invites, so they created some other fluff for them. --Ctownwoody 21:47, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Just for the record, you can see that Dev Blog translated over at JPbutton.com. Darn, those are sexy, this year even Rank5 sounds appealing to me.--Lionix 09:58, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Another lottery? Actually i'm disappointed, only a few lucky people will recieve something while the majority will be left empty handed... and they call it "appreciation"? :They don't, the Adventurer Appreciation Campaign is completely different.-- 02:06, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Rank 2 and 3 wtf is with this joytoy nm dosent take much to kill yet it is a higher rank than hauteclair which is much harder >.> whats is SE smoking? OR...we could look at that as, it'll be nicer-ish odd's to get a Hautclaire :)Tah 07:46, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Or on the other hand...You can look at which is statistically better. Joyeuse, considering a 45% Double Attack proc rate, edges out every relic weapon in terms of pure DPS. It will definitely get more use than a Hauteclaire, which is only useful for one job, tanking only HNMs.--Enternius 21:20, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Gil I checked with the bonanza moogle and the gil prize is fixed? *1st prize = 100 M *2nd prize = 10 M *3rd prize = 1 M or 100 K? not too sure so what about the main page saying that the gil prize is divided by the numbers of winners? Tinysalmon 06:31, 22 May 2009 (UTC) one of the mini-updates corrected an issue, the notes said "an issue where the NPC Bonanza Moogle, incorrectly states the gil prize" or some such. so talk to it again and it should explain it by the portion of a percentage deal. Markii 03:54, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Winning Numbers *Rank 1: 19367 *Rank 2: 3004 *Rank 3: 800 *Rank 4: 27 *Rank 5: 3 Sign your name here if you won a prize! -- 09:11, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Congratulations to all the winners out there! Choose your prizes carefully. --Taomage 04:47, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I dont with for having my last digits 30 do I? jus cos 0 is after 3._. --Taruzard 12:49, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I got three Rank 5 prizes... so I get to have all three statues! ^^ -- 13:20, 16 June 2009 (UTC) BCNM Fights Other than just fighting do you get anything as far as drops? I don't see this information posted anywhere. The bcnm's are purely for bragging rights and shits and giggles. You get titles which is supposed to be enough. Jamiegraham8210 19:58, 18 June 2009 (UTC)